


Savior

by IndieScent



Series: Do Fairies Really Have Tails? [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieScent/pseuds/IndieScent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natsu realizes just how much of an asset Lucy is to the team.<br/>[Do fairies really have tails? An eternal mystery, a never ending adventure.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

Natsu was always one to live in the present. He didn’t see the point in worrying about a future that might not be there, when you could just blaze your own trail forward. He didn’t see any reason to dwell on the past, on actions that couldn’t be taken back, or words that couldn’t be unsaid. He was always firmly rooted in the present. And right now, he really regretted that. He gulped as the train car lurched, and his stomach followed suit.

He hated trains.

But the best jobs, the highest paying and most fun, were always the farthest away. It was no use. Time was of the essence for this job, so they had to ride the train.

Natsu gulped, and an anguished groan escaped his lips.

Lucy smiled in sympathy. “Oh, Natsu. Why don’t you try to think of something to distract yourself?”

“Wha… Distract myself?”

“Well, yeah. You always talk about how miserable you are…maybe focus instead on something else. Mind over matter, you know?”

“Aw, Luce, I’m on the verge of death and you can only criticize me? How cruel can ya get?”

“You are completely hopeless.”

He tried to glare at her, but could only manage a strained grimace. As he curled up on his side of the passenger compartment, his eyes remained fixed on the blonde. She had a soft smile on her lips. It was an exasperated expression. But there was still a kindness in her brown eyes. A strength, a determination, a conviction…and something more.

It reminded Natsu of when he first met her, a lifetime ago in Hargeon. The fiery young woman had held a similar determination to join her favorite guild. He remembered the fondness and pride in her voice as she shared her dream with him. Between mouthfuls of food, he had mused that any guild would be lucky to have a mage like that amongst their ranks. He might have even felt a small pang of jealousy…but it was just as likely his stomach telling him to keep eating. He couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to run into such a generous person, that she would buy him and Happy a meal like that.

He’d felt a small thrill when he found out she had wanted to join Fairy Tail. She was already loyal to his guild and she wasn’t even a member yet. She was willing to go through so much just to change that. Well, then he’d definitely bring her back with him. It was the least he could do. She had been so nice.

It was what happened afterwards that caught Natsu off guard. Lucy wasn’t reserved or bashful. She didn’t tap dance around her feelings, or try to play mind games. She was straight forward and honest, walking her own path and wearing her heart on her sleeve. She had this unshakable trust in people, and was unapologetically herself. Always. It was obvious she carried her own sorrows and sins, as did everyone in their guild. Still, she never hesitated to take some of that burden off the shoulders of their team mates. And it was contagious.

Natsu had always loved and defended Fiary Tail like family. They were his family. But something about Lucy intensified those bonds. Gray had always been a comrade, and Natsu held a begrudging respect for the ice mage. But, as time had passed, he began to view the other mage as a brother, like his own blood. A rueful smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Lucy had brought together fire and ice.

And it wasn’t just Gray. Erza, Elfman, Mirajane, Cana, all the rest. He felt closer to his guild than he ever had in the seven years before the arrival of the celestial spirit mage. In the time he’d come to know Lucy, he was more ready to join his friends on dangerous missions, and less likely to run off on his own. He hadn’t even left to search for Igneel since she showed up.

Igneel…

Those expeditions to find him were always so bitter. He and Happy would leave in high spirits, with some new tip or theory that was certain to point them in the direction of his long absent surrogate father. And every lead was a dead end. He would drag his feet getting back, and would immediately jump into a solo mission upon his return. Catching an outlaw, or retrieving a stolen item, anything that looked like he could beat up a few bad guys, he’d go for it. He could always take his frustrations out on some unsuspecting villain.

These days, when he felt bad, he realized he’d rather be in the guild hall, surrounded by his friends and family. No matter how much they bickered or fought over who was the strongest, they were always stronger when they were together. He found himself grinning. Without knowing it, or even meaning to, Lucy had saved him from something he didn’t know had been swallowing him alive.

Lucy had saved him from his loneliness.

“Eh, Natsu, come on, this is our stop.”

He blinked. That’ right…he was on a train. He could feel them slowing down. They were almost at their destination. How…

“I forgot we were even on a train,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, you were a lot quieter than normal, though you still look a little pale. Pull yourself together. You don’t want to be so out of it you miss the stop, do you?”

He gulped and got himself into a shaky, upright position as the train came to a stop.

“Are you ready?” she asked. Her small pack hung off her right shoulder, her large eyes fixed on him with a mixture of concern and encouragement dancing right beneath the surface.

He gave her a weak grin. “Yeah, I’m all fired up.” He rose, shouldered his own backpack, and stepped off the train, his mind returning to the mission.

Natsu always lived in the present. He made his own future. He saw no reason to dwell on the past. But, he supposed, there was some merit to getting lost in his memories.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was really fun to write! I haven't written anything in years, so this was a nice way to dip my toe into the water, so to speak.  
> There are more to come. Please feel free to review! Your input is most welcome.
> 
> Keep it lovely,  
> Indie


End file.
